In the enological field so-called diaphragm presses are known consisting of a cylindrical vessel rotating about its longitudinal axis and divided into two parts by a deformable diaphragm disposed in proximity to the vessel axis and substantially parallel thereto.
One part of the vessel is intended to receive a pressurized fluid and its other part is intended to receive the product to be pressed.
Presses of this type are also known in which the juice pressed from the product is collected through perforated channels in the inner wall of the vessel which feed the juice either to a common external manifold or to a closed false bottom located at one end of the vessel.
One of the main problems encountered in the use of diaphragm presses of the aforesaid type is the need to wash said collection channels to prevent stagnant juice lying therein undergoing undesirable fermentation while the press is inactive, and harming the product obtained when the press is again operated.
Any solution to this problem is aggravated by the fact that said channels are inaccessible from the outside.